Fired Up
by ohmytheon
Summary: Uraraka's hero costume definitely isn't made for snow, but lucky for her, Todoroki spots her in need and offers to help out. Too bad it strikes a nerve with someone in their class.


**Notes:** It's my birthday so I decided to write a one-shot of whatever the hell I wanted and what I wanted was to write something for Sven from the Kacchako Discord. Thanks for the birthday surprise! I can't wait to get my DailyKrumbs Kacchako tote. Now here's one for you from your official crack fic dealer. Now I can go back to my regular program after I take my birthday nap. This was supposed to just be a cute, fluffy Todochako one-shot, but then my brain was like, "You know what's better than Todochako? _Todokacchako_." Like shit, you right.

 **Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing.

* * *

When Uraraka woke up to almost a foot of snow, she got excited. She loved the snow. Not only was it pretty, but it was fun to play in as well. Wearing gloves meant that she never accidentally activated her quirk - a blessing when she had been younger and didn't always remember to not touch things with all five of her fingers. As she got older, she figured out unique ways to use her quirk with the snow. Needless to say, she was not only the best snowball fighter, but she could also make some pretty cool snowmen.

Uraraka's thrill over the snow quickly turned to dismay when Aizawa decided to use the large amount of snow as an opportunity to do hero training outside. They all had their winter costumes, but hers still didn't provide a lot of warmth. At least she was completely covered up. Both Momo and Hagakure were forced to improvise and add to their hero costumes for extreme conditions like this. That still left her shivering during the training exercises.

At this rate, they were all going to catch colds, but like Aizawa said, it wasn't like villains took snow days. They had to prepare for every possibility, including a villain attack during winter.

The only one who seemed more peeved by this whole thing was Bakugou. Of course his quirk relied on his sweat. In this frigid conditions, it was harder for him to produce sweat, which meant that he was forced to constantly move. His anger over the situation alone could probably create some, but he didn't let up. When Bakugou's team was up, he kicked it into high gear, using his explosions to heat himself up so that he'd sweat more. He would have to learn how to work through his quirk's struggle in times like these.

Uraraka's team had already fought, which meant she was left to watch as Bakugou, Mina, and Shoji went up against Iida, Kirishima, and Aoyama. Bakugou seemed to be using his quirk half out of spite. Luckily they were the last fight in class. It was a good thing too since she'd worked up a sweat herself and was now suffering for it. She had put a coat, gloves, and hat on, but it still wasn't enough to make up for the lack of layers. With her arms wrapped around herself, she shivered and tried to keep her teeth from chattering noisily as she watched the fight. Normally, she did her best to stay away from Bakugou's explosions, but the heat from them looked awfully inviting right now. She bet he was warm.

"Are you alright?"

Uraraka nearly jumped out of her skin. However, when she spun around, she saw Todoroki looking at her with his typical impassive expression. He wore a light jacket, but didn't seem bothered in the slightest by the snow. With half his body resistant to ice and the other half to heat him up, this weather probably didn't phase him one bit. Must have been nice. She would fight someone for that kind of comfort.

A smile tugged at Uraraka's lips. "Oh, yeah, I'll be fine." Her body betrayed her, an almost violent shiver going through her. She would've blushed at the knowing look that Todoroki gave her if her cheeks weren't already red from the cold. Her face warmed, but didn't look much different.

"Cold?" Todoroki asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Uraraka laughed lightly and curled in further on herself. "I love the snow, but my hero costume could definitely use some upgrading for winter."

Todoroki's eyes flicked over her in a quick examination. She was wearing a puffy coat so not much could be seen and it wasn't some salacious lookover by any means, but for some reason it went right to her head. This wasn't the time for it at all, but he was handsome and his eyes roving over her for any reason always made her blush. Sometimes she really wished that she wasn't so silly. Sure, she was seventeen, but she was at UA for a reason. After getting over her crush on Deku, she'd really wanted to focus on becoming a hero.

She didn't have time for distractions like that. Certainly Todoroki didn't either. He didn't seem focused on anything but becoming a top pro hero.

"Here," Todoroki said, tugging on her arm and moving so that she was up against his left side.

Uraraka didn't even have time to insist that she was fine before warmth began to bloom over her. Todoroki must have activated the left side of his quirk, heat spreading from him to her. Even though it would embarrass her later, she practically melted against him. He didn't protest when she wrapped her arms around his left arm and pressed her face into his shoulder. No one seemed to notice her basically becoming an octopus to absorb his warmth and he had been the one to pull her close first, so she stayed like that, perfectly content.

"Better?" Todoroki asked.

"You feel _amazing_ ," Uraraka replied, her voice muffled against his jacket.

Todoroki coughed and stiffened for a second before relaxing again. She lifted her face away from his arm to peer at him and make sure he was okay, but he gave her a tiny reassuring smile and shook his head. He was fine. She rested her cheek against him again.

While half of her was basking in the warmth of his quirk, the other sane part of her mind knew that this was a pretty big deal. Even after being in Class A for almost two years, Todoroki still wasn't physical. He typically refrained from touching people or getting touched. He liked his space and Uraraka, who had learned to be careful with her quirk, learned to be careful with him. She'd always been big on hugs, friendly touches, and stuff like that. Deku was as well. Still, they respected Todoroki's preference and let him initiate anything first.

The fact that he had opened himself up to her and was using the side of his quirk that he'd once refused to use spoke volumes about his personal growth. This wasn't just a touch on the arm or a brief hug. This was prolonged physical contact and he didn't seem bothered about this as little as he did the snow. Besides that one second, he appeared perfectly at ease with her attaching herself at his side.

"Do you even need a jacket?" Uraraka asked.

"I can still get cold on my left if I don't use my quirk," Todoroki explained, "but not really."

Uraraka snorted at the amused tone in his voice. He had really started to show more of his personality in the past few months. It had taken him a while to thaw out, but she was happy that he'd started to trust them more. It meant a lot to her that he'd crack something of a joke or let her use him as a human heater. Within minutes, the cold faded from her, leaving her in a pleasant, warm fog. It was nice. _He_ was nice.

"What the fuck are you two doing?" Bakugou snapped as he stomped back into the group.

Uraraka blinked. "What?"

"You look like you're glued to him," Bakugou scoffed, utter disdain in his voice. Mini explosions crackled in his palms, maybe in an attempt to keep himself warm or make sure he had sweat to activate his quirk. His fight was over though so there wasn't any reason for him to use it. "Get a fucking room."

Todoroki considered the other boy for a moment before coolly asking, "Jealous?"

Bakugou exploded, both physically and verbally. "Are you kidding me right now, Icy Hot?" he demanded, much larger explosions bursting from his hands and his face flushing red with anger. Uraraka reared back, still clinging onto Todoroki, as Bakugou moved to snatch him by the collar of his jacket. Provoking Bakugou after a fight was always dangerous, but Todoroki's tried and true sense of humor did seem to run that way. "I will knock that smug look right off your case."

"Hey!" Uraraka regrettably detached herself from Todoroki so she could jump in front of him, effectively blocking Bakugou from him. However, she was too slow with Bakugou already on them and ended up getting squashed between them, yelping when Bakugou's chest smashed against her nose. All of them stumbled in the snow before she grabbed one of his straps to steady herself and pushed him back.

Wow, Bakugou was _hot_. Did he have a fever from using his explosions so much?

"Let's not fight, okay?" Uraraka said with a sigh. She let go of Bakugou, who had been glaring at her hand like it had personally offended him. She didn't even know what they were fighting about. Todoroki's half-hearted joke couldn't have pissed Bakugou off enough to get into a fight right in front of Aizawa. It didn't make sense.

Bakugou dropped his gaze to her before returning to glare at Todoroki. "Tch. We're in class. Act like it. Do your cuddly gross shit elsewhere."

"We weren't cuddling," Uraraka protested, although… Okay she kind of had been, but she hadn't meant for it to come off that way. She had really been cold and he'd offered to help, like a good friend. Why that got under Bakugou's skin so much, she didn't know, but then he'd been irritated with Todoroki after they'd fought each other a few weeks ago during a combat scenario. He'd lost. It hadn't been pretty. Maybe anything to do with Todoroki peeved him right now.

Literally getting in the middle of that argument was a bad idea. Her nose was a bit sore.

"Whatever," Bakugou huffed before blowing away from them like a furious storm. Behind him, Kirishima helplessly shrugged his shoulders at Uraraka, who shook her head. She wasn't mad at Bakugou, just a little bemused. There were days when it really felt like he'd matured a lot and other days where he right back to fighting everyone about everything.

"Honestly," Uraraka grumbled as she hugged herself again, "I don't know what his problem is sometimes."

"Does anyone?" Todoroki asked idly.

Uraraka snickered. "Maybe Deku or Kirishima. They're pretty fluent in Bakugou."

"Whatever it is, he'll get over it," Todoroki said. "I think he's still mad about what happened."

Nodding her head, Uraraka looked around and realized Aizawa had ended the class as the others started to head back to the main campus building to get their things. Besides Kirishima, no one else seemed to have noticed the near fight between Todoroki and Bakugou. It had been so brief that it was almost like it hadn't happened. Technically it didn't since the fight had sizzled before it had actually started.

That had been weird and random. Unfortunately, she was too busy dreaming about bundling up under a warm blanket and drinking hot cocoa to think about it any deeper.

Uraraka turned to follow everyone else with Todoroki walking silently at her side. Despite the almost fight, he didn't look perturbed in the slightest. They'd all gotten used to Bakugou's explosive nature though. She wasn't even rattled. Todoroki was right anyway. He would get over it and then move on to show that he was better. That was what they did in the hero course.

She stumbled in the mound of snow, bumping into Todoroki, but when she mumbled an apology out of habit, he said, "You're fine," and that was that. She should've moved away to give him some space, but when he didn't press the matter or look at her again, she stuck close to him. As if on cue, she felt the warmth as he activated his quirk again and the corner of her lips pulled up into a smile. Well, if he was offering, it'd be rude to say no, right? She didn't hold onto him again, but they walked close enough to occasionally brush against one another.

It was quite cozy, kind of like sitting in front of a fireplace. She should stand closer to him more often, as long as he didn't mind.


End file.
